


Day 3: Baking

by Dimirti



Series: 31 Days of McHanzo [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimirti/pseuds/Dimirti
Summary: Hanzo smiled softly. "I remember you mentioning you missed them. The homemade brownies and cookies you knew from childhood. It is likely not the same recipe, but it is the sentiment that counts, right?"





	Day 3: Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but no less sweet

McCree couldn't say he was a fan of the cold, but he'd insisted on being the one to replenish their wood and he would stick to his guns. He'd decided to head to a town nearby, a ten minute walk at best, to replenish some basics after he'd piled the wood near the door. He knew Hanzo could handle himself, so his worry was only slightly present.

He, however, hadn't expected the scent of chocolate and spices to hit his nose as he got closer. He kicked the snow off his boots and opened the door. The scent had been enticing before, but now it was downright _divine_. He closed his eyes and breathed deep through his nose as he closed the door.

"Whatever that is, I want all of it."

Hanzo's laugh flowed through the kitchen. "As long as I get at least one."

McCree rounded the corner, whistling low as he watched Hanzo bend to pull something from the oven. "Can't complain about the view either."

Hanzo smirked, making a very good show of rising slow to set the pan on the stovetop. "You are lucky I like you."

McCree placed a hand over his heart, feigning hurt as he winced. "Downgraded to 'like'? Hurts, darlin'."

Hanzo shook his head as he laughed, turning around to place a plate of warm brownies in front of McCree. "Eat light. I have planned a filling dinner."

He stepped over to pour a glass of milk, setting it in front of McCree before he began to transfer the freshly baked cookies onto a cooling rack.

"What brought on the sudden baking spree, honey?" 

Hanzo smiled softly. "I remember you mentioning you missed them. The homemade brownies and cookies you knew from childhood. It is likely not the same recipe, but it is the sentiment that counts, right?" He turned to lean against the counter, meeting McCree's eyes with a fond gaze.

McCree couldn't help but smile wide, and his heart swelled. "They're perfect, Hanzo." He leaned over, meeting Hanzo for a sweet, lingering kiss. Hanzo was the first to pull away, though his warm smile remained.

"Just for you, Jesse."


End file.
